


【FF14|于桑】冬临碣石（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [70]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *鱼头儿太太点梗，“容易手脚发冷的于里昂热”。*萨雷安-2.x-3.x-5.x左右横跳。*青春伤痛苦中作乐日常傻白甜文学，有R18，禁止未成年人观看。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 2





	【FF14|于桑】冬临碣石（END）

【1】

屋外夜黑雪深。偶尔树头扑簌簌掉下一把积雪，声音比宝石兽的脚步大不了多少。

“噶啷”——于里昂热扬起头，以为是琥珀宝石兽撞着了桌角。

“嘎啷”——他捂着杯子，起身打算再烧一壶水。

“噶”——

于里昂热撩起窗帘，哈口气，抹掉窗玻璃上的雾，揉揉鼻梁放松眼睛。在以太灯下和论文与度量衡斗了大半宿，视力一阵黑一阵白，半天才恢复。

琥珀宝石兽跳上窗台，扒拉几下玻璃，扬高脑袋，俩小眼睛眨巴眨巴，又去扒拉玻璃，爪子尖磕得玻璃嘎嘎响，似乎有话要说。

“……怎么……”于里昂热循着宝石兽示意，仔细观望窗外，忽然发现不妥，“那是桑克瑞德吗？”

他跑下楼梯，宝石兽紧紧跟着，吱吱直叫。门页失守，冷风破城而入，于里昂热拉进领子打了个哆嗦，拽了屋外那青年一把。

更冷了。

【2】

“……啊……真是的。”

桑克瑞德翻翻眼睛，朝书房角落那家伙扔去毯子。

“盖起来盖起来，你看你那个膝盖，能做筛子。”

结果于里昂热动也没动，梗着脖子翻书，一举一动较着劲儿。桑克瑞德装模作样扫了会儿书架，搓搓眼角，再一瞄窗外暴雪，倒了杯滚烫的水端到于里昂热的小书桌前，用脚挪开小书桌，脚尖挑起刚丢来的毯子，边放好水杯边捡走毛毯。

“冷就承认冷了吧，还得伺候。”

“发愁啊，桑克瑞德，学术受挫，却要向气温低头。”

“得了吧，大学问家，都快冻死了，还做什么学问啊。喂，盖着，盖好，喂。”桑克瑞德给人用毛毯盖着膝盖，抓抓额头想了想，转身提来个两本书体积大的小铁炉，从大壁炉中夹出几块碎木柴，踢走于里昂热乱丢的稿纸，放进小铁炉。“脚伸出来吧，大学问家。”桑克瑞德挖苦着，“脚放这里暖暖。”

于里昂热没把毯子甩下来，但桑克瑞德好说歹说都不肯挪脚。跟难题缠斗了一夜毫无进展，天气又阴湿阴冷，饶是于里昂热平素心境再好，此时也在时间和气温综合因素下，通过拱成深沟的眉头表现出了怨怒。桑克瑞德看出不妥，好声好气从稿纸堆里搬出精灵的脚，挨着小铁炉摆好。

那双脚冷得跟冰棍差不多，桑克瑞德试了试于里昂热手背，眉毛也皱得和对方一样紧。

“天一冷就这样，你得想想办法。喝点水，喂，喂，别装没听见，水。”

“请不要打扰我。”

“怎么好像还是我多余？你看看这手脚温度是人该有的吗？”

“唉，桑克瑞德……”

“好吧，我多余。”桑克瑞德先举手往外退，“我多事。”

他收拾好打扫书架的工具，准备换到隔壁屋子继续，谁知于里昂热在他身后狠狠打了个喷嚏。

桑克瑞德站不住了。要知道这些日子沙之家里就他和于里昂热一块儿过，于里昂热有个三长两短，不仅白天对同伴不好交代，夜里睡觉也没法向穆恩布瑞达和敏菲利亚交代。

“别倔了，于里昂热，不是你暂停一下暖好手脚，课题就会诅咒你不陪它们这几分钟。”

“我不暂停一下，你就会诅咒我不听规劝？”

“当然不，可有人会怪我没照顾好你啊。就算她们不会随意责怪别人，也会难过的啊。”

于里昂热丢开书，靠在椅子里长长哀叹：“逆水行舟啊。何止逆水，简直……”

“好，好好，可算舍得动了。拿着，水。”

“请来点口味稍厚的饮料。”

“遵命。”

精灵听到这话，举到嘴边的水杯停住了，改为捧在手心暖着，眯细两只眼睛朝上瞟。

“‘遵命’？”

“这不顺着你吗。”

“说真的，我自己能照顾好……”

“是么？”桑克瑞德作势又要试一试于里昂热手的温度，但精灵避开了。“好的吧，大学问家，这点小事不必我操心。”桑克瑞德耸耸肩，“不说这些伤你自尊了。”

“不是这个意思。……你没有别的事要忙吗？”

“有啊，盯着你。你知道吧，阿莉塞她啊——”

于里昂热捂住脑门：“天，桑克瑞德，你多话起来有点让人头疼，而且于事无补。”

但桑克瑞德注意到这精灵的脚正偷偷往小铁炉那边贴，手也不争气地不肯放开水杯，嘴里对预定的饮料要求还特别多。他憋了几秒，干咳两声。

“我听出来了，你要的是能为你疏通思路的饮料。”

“正确、正确。这才是好搭档、好伙伴。请吧，桑克瑞德？”

“我怎么觉得你起手落手都在给我下套？”桑克瑞德没挣到上风，嘀嘀咕咕走开，泡了杯甜苦等比的咖啡，浓得一时半会降不了温那种，回来往于里昂热手里一塞。精灵手背的低温给他冻得打哆嗦，低头撩起毯子再瞧还算松了口气：好歹是有点血色，不像刚才那样石雕似的颜色了。

“哎呀……不能说是下套。”于里昂热终于决定暂歇，喝了口饮料——桑克瑞德特意加了不少糖浆，那饮料浓得说是羹汤都不为过，不过于里昂热满意，口口称赞，真诚似假——“应该换个说法，譬如说，我想通了。”

“天冷会冻住思维什么的？”

“不，唔……噗。”

桑克瑞德随手拿起其中一张草稿扫了两眼，换成于里昂热的书翻几页。

“如果是我的话，于里昂热，我就会在这中间加一条算式。”

那精灵来了兴致，鼓励桑克瑞德往下说。

“绕路法。你让我看看你其他算式……哈哈，果然，你想这么干，直接到头对吧。”

“唔。”

“所以我建议你加一条算式，绕开这部分——我给你划出来——你算算。”

“这个值……跟我想要的没有关系。”

“现在没关系，但——你再看看它。”

于里昂热坐直了——他将小铁炉隔着毯子抱在怀里坐直了，桑克瑞德看着、在心里重复：于里昂热抱住了小铁炉。

这就是说他不必操心了，聊多久都行。桑克瑞德拍拍手：“你再多看看我算出来的这个数值。我去拿我的饮料。”

“它是我需要的应得数值整四倍，原来如此……我明白你的意思了。”于里昂热拿起笔，垫着小铁炉就写，“……承上启下，虽远亦达……因为直线无法走通吗？还是我仍不够聪颖？”

“你其实是主动放弃了这条承接算式的吧？不然我看这不像你作风。”

桑克瑞德预估了下时间，准备给小铁炉和壁炉换木柴。可于里昂热拽着他的衣摆。

“请坐下，您请坐下。”

“就为了让我给你算算术题，换敬语啦？”

“坐下、坐下。”

“我给你换木柴取暖啊。”

“这件事比较急，这件事，桑克瑞德。”

“啊……真是的。我的秘术魔法计算不如你，算出问题怎么办？”

“你能不能行，也许我比你更清楚。”

桑克瑞德无奈，咬着笔拖来椅子，借于里昂热的小书桌写写画画。他以为写完再去换壁炉木柴也不迟，不料没多久，有只凉飕飕的什么东西探进了裤腰，跟没地方冬眠的濒死的蛇似的。

他反手从裤腰里掏出精灵的脚尖：“果然又冷了吧？我去给炉……”

里昂热缩回脚，用手压住了男人肩膀不让起身。

“有炉子，这就是炉子。”

“把手从我领子里拿出去！”

【3】

“以前我可不做这种差事，追着那家伙塞炉子取暖。”

“嗬，是吗。”

“那当然是，你别——这表情什么意思啊。”

“好像说得也没错，是于里昂热追着你让你注意这注意那。”

“服务员！麻烦再来杯果汁，给这位女士。”

“我不喝了，换于里昂热过来吧。”

“他跟琳买东西呢。”

“那你等他吧。”

“我送送你？”

“不必。呼……下雨了。第一世界还是不下雪啊。”

“以后慢慢恢复，一定能下雪。”

“下雨的模样跟原初世界没有太大差别，下雪可能也一样。”

“说一样也有不一样。树啊……花啊……房子，之类的。”

“贫。”

“雅·修特拉。”

“嗯？”

“没事了，我们都没事了。就像等以后空无大地重塑成功必定会下雪，都没事了。”

【4】

于里昂热埋怨某一次桑克瑞德非常冷。

桑克瑞德糊涂，首先想起自己以前站在于里昂热家楼下躲雪的夜晚。

多少岁来着，十七？十八？至少，是已经认识小阿希莉亚之后。他为什么去萨雷安来着？他要汇报什么来着……乌尔达哈的政局变动与乌尔达哈内几股势力在组成大国防联军抵抗帝国兵问题上的冲突。这些情报不仅要交给老师，更要交给萨雷安哲学家议会。

抵达萨雷安时，正值深冬大雪天。桑克瑞德带的衣服不多，但不好意思直接打扰莱韦耶勒尔家，在大街上流浪了一整天。体能再好，搁雪地里呆一天换谁都得冷冰冰的，可到了于里昂热家楼下一看，灯亮着、窗帘关着，叫了也没人理睬——雪地里叫人是很吃力的——桑克瑞德来了脾气，拗着没敲门，硬是站了很长时间。等于里昂热发现了将他拉进屋里了，他也快冻僵了。

“那件事充分说明，你这个人……外热，但其实比怕冷的人更容易变冷。”

“说什么胡话，我是多少人的贴心小火炉。”

“听听听听，你听听于里昂热，你牙酸不酸？我要撤了。”

“留步，亲爱的玛托雅女士……”

“琳，带我走走。”

“哎！”

剩下桑克瑞德认真盯着于里昂热：“你说那话是认真的吗？”

“是认真的。你认为自己不是么？”

“……聊点别的吧。”

桑克瑞德搅拌了下饮料，顺手探探于里昂热那杯的热度，转头叫人续杯加温。“他们把我的杯子拿走了。”于里昂热忽然显得特委屈，“我感到手心手背受冻受寒。”

“那你倒是多穿点。原初世界的星芒节下雪，第一世界倒是总在下大雨。我和格林纳德借张毯子……”

于里昂热示意男人安静坐下。原本桑克瑞德的白外套就挂在精灵身上，想插兜保暖直接插外套兜就好，不过于里昂热这么做时，动作有些浮夸，生怕桑克瑞德看不见。

“……我知道啦。”

桑克瑞德拖近椅子，将自己的手也塞进大衣兜里。

“你再说说，怎么冷了？”

“什么？”

“什么‘什么’，你刚才说的。”

“噗唔。不过我具体打算举例的，和你想起的不是同一件事。”

“哈啊，还有别的吗。”

“了解，才能解决问题，就像你记得我哪里更容易冻僵。”

“噢，你们在这儿。感情真好啊。我听于里昂热先生讲过，你们那边能在夜里，天上掉‘雪花’。那是什么样子啊，黑夜中飘落白绒，多浪漫啊，多给我讲讲。你懂吧，桑克瑞德。”

“别起哄格林纳德，有没有那种可以拿在手里的小火炉？”

【5】

于里昂热挑明提起，桑克瑞德却没多少印象。

可能那时候他不剩多少意识，连自己的身体掌控权已经回归都不清楚——换言之，那时候他说不定灵魂还在身体外漂泊呢。

不过桑克瑞德记得，于里昂热对此相当焦虑。当他有些意识时，能感到精灵拂过自己身体的手掌滚烫，足以烫伤什么。

“那是因为当时你的体温低于平常水准，再那么下去，已与死亡无异。”于里昂热说。

“没有没有，你太夸张了。我们那朋友怎么说？现在我们灵魂脱离的状态和我之前被凭依的状态本质上差别不大吧，也没见他报告说我冷得像具尸体。”

于里昂热那样子好像被触到了痛脚。“所以你觉得这都无关紧要么。”

“哎，于里昂热。”桑克瑞德仅有右手戳在衣袋里供那大魔法师取暖，闲着的左臂索性撑着脑袋，“你多大了？”

“按哪个世界的进度计算？”

“随你高兴。”

“……四十岁？六十岁？八十岁？”

“哈……你是希望自己有那个阅历对吧？你看看，斤斤计较的，符合要求吗。三十二，冲顶三十二。”

“三十二也不错，像你一样。”

桑克瑞德想把眼珠挖出来打扁做成抹布塞进于里昂热嘴里，不过这还是自己挖了个大坑坑了自个儿，他瘪瘪嘴，两条腿换了换角度让血液流通。

“你真不打算挪挪屁股吗，老这么坐着压迫血管，腿很容易冷。”

于里昂热没答话，托着续杯的热饮若有所思；桑克瑞德由着他那么发呆，反正该说的于里昂热总会说。一阵沉默里桑克瑞德两杯酒下肚了，于里昂热面前的蛋糕却还没动静，人亦是讷讷呆呆的。水晶都连下两天雨，阴湿气温低，雨水打下来和冰渣子有一拼，桑克瑞德光想想户外光景就打了个哆嗦，于里昂热那杯续上的热饮更加脆弱，很快不冒雾了。

“……再续一杯？”

大魔法师这才摇头，低声说浪费，一口气喝净。

“回屋吧。”

桑克瑞德见他恍恍惚惚，担心是忽然罹患重感冒，连忙付了钱包好蛋糕拉上人就走，途中摸摸精灵额头，疑惑“没发烧啊”，不禁来回打量。

“别是犯了灵魂离体太久的并发症。”

于里昂热依旧安静摇头，躲在男人大衣里直至回抵公馆，等待桑克瑞德充热水以备洗浴期间，靠着飘窗远远眺望。桑克瑞德找出以前买下的小火炉，正想招呼于里昂热关窗过来烤烤火，却听对方絮絮叨叨。

“没想到……”

“没想到我一外热内冷的人都做上你的火炉了？”

精灵对此仅挑挑眉毛，似是受用，又急于掩饰自得，表情有些不自然。

“有时你为掌控话题而刻意将话说得极为跳脱常理的本事令人叹服。”

“你也是青出于蓝啊于里昂热老师。行啦，衣服还我，去泡个热水澡，出来烤一烤，就没那么冷了。我热热这个蛋糕……”

“桑克瑞德。”

“别磨磨蹭蹭，水很快就冷了——”

“手、手。”

桑克瑞德没办法，一心想催于里昂热按自己的步调行事，于里昂热要什么他就给了，递了只不忙的手过去。没曾想于里昂热拿了这只手反而不动也不出声，原以为几秒就够了要抽手的桑克瑞德没拽动自己胳膊，回眼看了看。

那精灵缓慢搓了搓指背，不像取暖，可抬起眉眼的模样桑克瑞德看不得。桑克瑞德觉得这模样看多了容易看出病来，病名为“两难”，比如在一场熊熊燃烧的性爱与沉静感受于里昂热传达来的、会让胸膛胀满感情的东西之间抉择。而那是桑克瑞德以前很少仔细想，却善于玩弄，不曾希冀过己身所有、万一跟性爱的冲动结合、就将演变出一发不可收拾局面的东西。

他吞了下口水，手不冷却僵硬了。

“你、你是不是想……”

于里昂热还是摇头：“想洗澡。”

【6】

有时候得想起来了才对得上号。桑克瑞德记得自己站于里昂热家楼下不喊不叫也不躲时的心情，以及后来他透过周遭大家的评价，确认自己不是个合格的爱人。他希望能为重要的友人家人带去温暖，可同时也需要一个地方，保存一些的寒冷。于里昂热这里就是个好去处。

于里昂热拙于甜言蜜语，对人关心点到即止，控制得不错，或者说富有控制“温度”的天赋。要是再放浪一点，桑克瑞德想过，某种意义上的放浪——能成为不错的“哥们”。

可是他还想起，当他自无影凭依的灾难中命悬一线地逃离再醒来，恰好撞见于里昂热心急如焚用力想搓热他四肢。而桑克瑞德并未拒绝，以及后来许多时候，他都没有拒绝这种行为。

【7】

做爱时容易胡思乱想不是个好习惯。桑克瑞德眯着眼重心下沉，下身给什么热热的玩意儿入侵了。这不现实，应该是自己比那玩意儿热才对。可他就是感觉到了，分量十足的某件物什。桑克瑞德早习惯这道程序了，但于里昂热仍是谨小慎微——于里昂热还能比鲁加族的更大吗？就比例来讲自是不会了，可谁叫于里昂热谨慎起来免不了要担心一下承载能力呢。虽说承载能力强好像并非什么值得夸耀的……桑克瑞德好心好意配合，抬高了腰，令插入角度更为友善。

器官胀硬没进来多深就在前列腺边上，存在感强烈了。内里滋了一些细细声响，桑克瑞德眼看着那精灵连接耳朵与脸部的一小块肌肉抽了下，额角亦在冒汗。这是一小时前手脚冷得要命的家伙？桑克瑞德暗自发笑，而后扣着于里昂热后脑一再厮磨唇舌。

“我可真照顾妥帖了，里外都是。”

“取暖不知节制，就热得令人心焦……”于里昂热换气间隙抵着男人额头，下身继续向内推，“滋”一点、“滋”又一点，过了敏感处那一瞬，熟练箍紧双臂拥抱情动反馈，“唔……”

桑克瑞德趁机摸几下精灵的眉毛，弄乱额发。拇指抚过眼皮，于里昂热闭了闭眼再睁开，瞳孔亮着含有爱护与欲望的微光。于里昂热要是是那种不忌情事的人，这光亮能许给多少满心爱恋的床伴一次与子偕老的梦啊。桑克瑞德也跟着慢慢眨动眼睛，放下拔撩点火的念头，啄啄精灵眉心。

于里昂热咕哝“不够暖”直往里捣，章法都没了，只像要躲去哪儿似的。因为进得动作变急切，内壁紧张，挤得有些艰难，桑克瑞德忙照顾精灵，一边搂紧了人一边张缩穴口，敞开两腿给于里昂热靠进来。他又一次确认，人在做爱期间就是容易胡思乱想。于里昂热叫冷，不管是真是假，看着那精灵眼神，桑克瑞德不说与子偕老海誓山盟，至少有股一门心思捣碎了血肉给于里昂热裹上的冲动。而实际上这是不可能的，那就只能换成吻、性器、肌肤，基于自然规律竭尽全力干柴烈火。毕竟于里昂热值得他这么干，桑克瑞德清楚自己多难摆平，那些热情似火的男人女人也是让他这么吓退的。他们都在桑克瑞德身上投射了充沛的情感，桑克瑞德亦用同样火热的肉体回应过，但显然，人世间的爱永不如此简单。

阴茎逐渐插到位了——至少桑克瑞德自己感觉到位了——于里昂热温吞了些，抽送幅度很小，手掌兼顾男人的性器与两侧浓密耻毛，指腹压着马眼。黏糊糊噗滋两声，桑克瑞德只张张嘴，于里昂热则往下埋头，对着男人两条腿怎么扳好像都不满意，脑门的汗除了情欲还有些窘迫。

“还是……”

“怎了？”

“……不够。”于里昂热藏在肩窝、被褥、枕头组合而成的窝里，“进得……不够。”他遮遮掩掩，挡着脸在桑克瑞德胸前一阵抠抠摸摸，最后停在胸口正中，指甲陷进肌理不肯移走。

桑克瑞德吭吭笑：“到底是谁被干了啊？”

于里昂热猛提起脑袋，掀开先前两人滚上床时盖在身上防寒的被单，完整袒露出胸脯与肩膀。惹眼，桑克瑞德嘎嘎弹两下舌根，两手离开精灵的腰握住自己下体。“你再这么看我，”他使劲撸动性器，“我能自己打出来，就没人给你当火炉取暖了。”

话音未落，桑克瑞德就给精灵翻至背面。两只手掌有力揉捏他的臀瓣再掰开，不必看桑克瑞德都能感到自己屁股肯定多了些指痕。他回头只见于里昂热依然保持翻动身体时那副倨傲神情，与裸露的上身一起。裸露，桑克瑞德又开始吞口水。一种混杂了雄性气味的自信扑面而来。从前桑克瑞德面对这种充斥雄性气息的场面大多游刃有余，甚至于里昂热散发出此种体味而不自知时，桑克瑞德就担负着引诱其大放异彩的任务。不过他知道现在不必多余再做什么，“做爱期间的胡思乱想”全得丢出窗外，单单看着于里昂热就足够他双腿大张满嘴胡话，和发烧差不了多少。

“快做。”男人抱紧枕头，“都进来、多动动，就绝对不冷了。”

“这是你要求的。”

捅进肠道的阴茎不像嘴巴说的那么有礼貌，赤条条一根，全无空隙；于里昂热朝下俯身，手撑在枕边，两滴汗液滑过因使劲而绷凸的血管。桑克瑞德用枕头塞住嘴里“咯”不成调的呻吟，想垫高腰臀以图顺畅，结果被精灵顺道捞走，连同性器一起按着下腹，内里挤得仿佛内脏都只能往胸腔倒退；他换成屈起膝盖支撑，但仅是动一动，被塞满了的内部就完全无回避敏感接触可言，快意如蚁群侵袭骨髓，一秒足以刺激得头颅高扬，声音摆脱枕头堵塞。

眼下桑克瑞德不必担心于里昂热的保暖问题，他担心再盖被单于里昂热说不定就得被烫伤。贴着他背脊的胸膛厚实，心脏传输的沸腾血液能透过皮肤传递急需通过性爱发泄的高热。于里昂热抽插之间不时为了吻到肩头与脊部而离开一些，空气流入并不带来冷意，反倒使桑克瑞德有了点调节机会，否则他还觉得自己会先被烧成肉酱——仅限于肉体得救，桑克瑞德断断续续地呼气：脑子不能得救，早烧坏了。于里昂热的嘴唇黏着他的耳垂喘息时会升温，亲吻后颈时也会；囊袋拍击臀肉湿黏声音是给烈火添柴；抓住手腕方便扣住五指是向火堆扔油；按紧下腹靠被单搓揉阴茎赐予抚慰属于加了一把会炸开的随便什么。

桑克瑞德无意识撑开眼皮，眼前亮片闪光填补了抽插动作摇晃扯乱的家具线条。他好不容易认出自己有只手被于里昂热扣住了，那另一只手呢，会不会冷？后背的、体内的、腰下和脚边的都很热，桑克瑞德迷糊地算出，还少一只手。

他找到精灵那只手：应该是右边，拇指在左侧的——握住它，陪它在某样粗粗硬硬的东西上想干什么就干什么，干起来也挺快乐的，火焰不断高升。接着桑克瑞德倒进柔软之中不住打颤，腿痉挛着回缩，又一再被搬开。“坏了，”桑克瑞德念叨，天知道哪来的这么多、这么重的快感，他不知道来源就没法阻止而他本该知道的，营造了但不够就治不了的高温，“……于……里……”

那精灵说着“不会再冷了”，低头吻了他。

【8】

屋外夜黑雪深。偶尔树头扑簌簌掉下一把积雪，声音比宝石兽的脚步大不了多少。

“噶啷”——于里昂热扬起头。

“嘎啷”——他起身打算再烧一壶水。

“铛”——

“是钟声。”桑克瑞德刚刚转醒，迅速把握现状，侧耳谛听，“……伊修加德啊。”

精灵将摘去护目镜的脸转回来，眼里有些动容。

“你……好些了么？外面冷，你刚才四肢都是……”

桑克瑞德瞧瞧手脚。伊修加德的大雪天果然不是牛皮吹出来的。

“让你费心了。”他不太好意思，抓起外衣套上，“我没事。”

于里昂热端来一盆尚保有余温的水，建议男人泡一泡脚。交错间桑克瑞德无意中碰到了对方的胳膊。

说是要帮他恢复体温，于里昂热的胳膊却发着冷汗。伊修加德的旅社内装简单，关了灯只靠壁炉照明，精灵背着火光，一低头阴影就遮蔽了大半张脸，两颊瘦削凹陷，忧虑一览无遗。

桑克瑞德不肯在醒着的时候再把四肢交给对方照料。“我自己来。没关系，只是点小伤。你顾好自己吧，”他指指窗外漫漫雪景，“这儿是伊修加德，你不是最容易发冷吗。”

然而已半跪在床边的精灵扶着男人膝盖，手心很凉，一点都没有长时间搓动皮肤取暖的效果。

“……请……让我帮你。”于里昂热仿佛仅能靠一句恳请分担苦闷，“让你能继续实现愿望。”

【9】

桑克瑞德定定望着半空，好半晌才聚拢焦点。

大魔法师正用软布擦拭沾上肢体的浊液，擦完后举着布愣神。

“随便丢了吧。”桑克瑞德看出精灵累了，允许对方偷懒。

于里昂热努力认真到最后一秒，将软布挂在床尾，随即瘫进被褥，挪来挪去摆好姿势，享受尚有一点余韵相伴的拥抱。

显然大魔法师不觉得冷了，被子还得桑克瑞德勾来盖上。正想起身掖被角，不料旁边那大魔法师歪过头就牢牢压住了手臂。

“冷、冷……”

“那你别动，脚趾都露外头能——等下，刚刚掀干净被子摆出大驾光临架子的是谁？”

但于里昂热就是不挪，一来二去，桑克瑞德只得用脚夹住被角塞起来。忙活完了他歇口气，听见于里昂热舒服得不行的呼吸声。

侧过脸就跟精灵隐隐潜伏预备着的吻对上了，桑克瑞德没法子，顺着黏了几分钟。

“你就仗着自己怕冷。”

于里昂热抹掉嘴角银丝：“我仗着有人怕我冷。”

不等桑克瑞德反驳，于里昂热拉高被单，蒙住了两人的头。这下桑克瑞德辛辛苦苦掖好的被角就没法照顾于里昂热的脚了，但男人忙着听清狭小空间中捂热的语句，无暇补救。

END.


End file.
